


Things That Students Are Not Meant to See

by elsiecarson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Confrontations, F/M, Frustration, Help, Hogwarts Library, Making Out, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiecarson/pseuds/elsiecarson
Summary: Harry just needed books from the library. Now, not only does he have to deal with Professor McGonagall trying to help he's seen Madam Pince and Mr. Filch kissing. Gross! He's quite glad Professor McGongall lets him go before she tears into the couple.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Argus Filch/Irma Pince
Kudos: 8





	Things That Students Are Not Meant to See

Harry cautiously enters the library. He doesn’t really like the library because of Madame Pince who seems to think that books are sacred objects. She nearly burst a blood vessel when she caught sight of the Half-Blood Prince’s potions book earlier this year because someone dared to write in a book. Oddly, the library is practically empty. Normally there’s at least two or three fifth year students in the library studying madly for their O.W.Ls. Tonight there aren’t any students at all except for Harry. Professor Trelawney, oddly, is there and Professor McGonagall is in the restricted section sitting on the edge of a desk reading an ancient looking book. She’s all hunched over reading the book and Harry has to bite back a giggle. Normally Professor McGonagall is so straight-laced he never imagined she could slouch. Harry approaches her slowly. He knows Hermione hates to be interrupted by anyone when she’s reading and Harry is hoping that Professor McGonagall isn’t the same. There’s still a part of him that is terrified of her ever since he first met her in first year. “Excuse me professor, have you seen Madame Pince? I wanted to ask her where I could find a book I’m looking for.”

“She’s on a break right now, Potter. Maybe I can help you though. I know most of the books in this library. What are you looking for?” Professor McGonagall asks as she glances up from her book.

Great, Harry thinks, McGonagall was about the last person I wanted to talk to about this. “Well, with the fight against Voldemort coming up there’s some things I’m concerned about. I wanted to see if I can find a book about obsolete curses and their counter-curses. I figure he’s got to have something like that available to him.” Harry says quickly.

Professor McGonagall’s eyes well up with rare tears. “Of course, Potter. I should have known it was something very important for you to be doing research in the library on your own. Let’s see what we can find.” McGonagall begins to scan the shelves for books that would be helpful. “If Madame Pince asks you have permission from me to be in the restricted section.”

“Thanks a lot, Professor. I really appreciate the help.” Harry says quietly. He knows she wouldn’t just do this for anyone. Harry knows that, strange as it may sound, McGonagall has a soft spot for him. After all, she got him on the Quidditch team and bought him his first broom.

“Anything I can ever do, Potter. Just let me know. Anything at all.” McGonagall says with a wistful smile. She so desperately wants him to be successful in his quest.

Just then a crash issues from the front of the library. Harry shrugs at McGonagall. He definitely hadn’t seen anyone at the front of the library when he was there. McGonagall pushes Harry behind her and slowly walks to the front of the library. She’ll try and protect him as long as possible. When she stops short Harry bumps into her. He was walking too close to her. McGonagall shakes her head like a dice being shaken as if trying to get rid of an unwanted image. Harry peeks around McGonagall’s outstretched wand hand. There in front of him are two of his most disliked people in the school snogging each other. McGonagall gently clears her throat and waits for Madame Pince and Mr Filch to pull apart. “I think you should go Harry. Come back later and I’ll help you find those books.”

“I think that’s an excellent idea, professor. See you later.” Harry sprints out of the library. He can’t stand being there one more second. He hears the dreaded sound of McGonagall’s heels clicking on the stone floor of the library. He’s quite glad he’s not the one having to deal with her right now. He’s also quite glad that she made the suggestion she made.

“What were you two thinking?” Professor McGonagall yells. “That was totally irresponsible. What the two of you do in your own rooms at night is your business and I never want to know about that, but this is still a school and you’re supposed to set an example for the students, not act like them!”

“We didn’t think anyone was in here. It was so quiet.” Mr Filch can’t look at Professor McGonagall.

“It’s a library, Argus. It’s meant to be quiet. Haven’t you ever heard of discretion? Yours is not the only love affair going on in this school, but everyone else is discreet. This will be all over the school by week’s end.” Minerva says the frustration evident in her voice.

“I don’t care.” Madame Pince says firmly. “This is the happiest I’ve been in a long time and I’m not giving it up. You should know better than anyone how important love is in these desperate times.”

“Good, you can tell that to the Board of Governors when they want to talk to you.” Minerva says calmly. She can’t quite believe what she’s just seen. “I do know the importance of love. I also know when and when not to meet my lover to keep things as under wraps as possible. The staff know, but that’s out of necessity, not indiscretion.”

“Please Minerva, don’t tell the Board of Governors. It won’t happen again. Please, just let us live our life.” Irma Pince begs.

“I’ll let you get away with it this once, but don’t expect me to cover for you again. If anyone ever found out what I knew I could be fired for aiding and abetting the two of you. I’m glad you’re happy. You both deserve it.” Minerva says before exiting the library carrying her book under her arm.


End file.
